To Slay the Master
by Capricornkitty1975
Summary: The Akatsuki is a legendary band of vampire slayers, led by Naruto. The Akatsuki's goal is to eradicate vampires-the ultimate goal is to destroy the Master Vampire, the sire of them all-thus freeing the vampires of their "curse" of vampirism. When Naruto comes into contact with the Master, will his desire to fulfill his destiny change…or will his desires change his destiny?
1. The Search

The jinchurriki sat on the rooftop, his cloak billowing out behind him in the cool night breeze. His messy blonde hair ruffled as well, his bangs almost covering his cerulean blue eyes. As he sat, his crossbow and quiver on his belt, he was searching the darkened alleyways. Eventually, his best friend sat down next to him. "Anything?" The raven haired Uchiha asked, his coal black eyes studying the night as the moonlight reflected off his pale skin. At first glance, he appeared to be the very monster they were hunting.

"Not yet, but we'll find him...eventually. He'll pay for what he did to Hinata and Sakura." Naruto's eyes hardened at the memories nipping at him. Sasuke's face darkened as well, as he nodded slightly. He had been very close with the heiress and the rosette, so he was just as hell bent on revenge as his best friend was. All four had grown up together, so when Sakura and Hinata were attacked by vampires and turned into blood sucking leeches, Sasuke wanted to avenge them as badly as Naruto did. Both Naruto and Sasuke knew they were Slayers, but they had never really knew what to do about it, until that moment.

It was Naruto who decided to form the Akatsuki, with the sole purpose of training the members to become elite slayers. He came from a long line of Slayers...to become a Slayer; you had to be born with "the gift". No one could explain what "the gift" was as each person had a different gift. However, all Slayers had keen dark vision, enhanced sense of smell, and lightning fast reflexes. Naruto had started the Akatsuki when he was seventeen, about a year after Sakura and Hinata were killed...Naruto refused to say "turned" because, in Naruto's opinion, the friends he had known and loved were dead. They rose as unholy vampires, having to adapt to a new way of un-life. Unless the Master vampire could be found and killed, they would stay that way until someone put a stake through their heart. If...no... _when_ , Naruto killed the master vampire, his friends would be born again, turning back into humans. It was his sole driving purpose. He swore on their graves he would avenge them. He figured the best way would be to start a group...there was promise in numbers. And more slayers would mean more people to fight and kill the underling vampires in the search for the master vampire.

So Naruto started the Akatsuki. Membership was simple...one simply had to hate the vampires, want to kill them, and be willing to pledge loyalty to the cause. Being a born Slayer was a plus, but not a requirement. People could be taught to slay. Would be slayers were put through rigorous tests and eventually training. Once the slayers proved their worth and loyalty and became members of the Akatsuki, they were given a tattoo on their wrist of a red cloud with black lining, signifying their membership in the organization of slayers.

Sasuke readjusted how he was sitting, moving his sword to his side. Rubbing his tattoo on his wrist, he searched through the night, trying to find a vampire. As the hours passed, both men sat, silent, watching, searching...hoping to find the vampire who took their loved ones from them. Both men sat, hoping to avenge the past they could not change.

()()()

Yawning, Naruto and Sasuke walked into the group headquarters/living area when the sun's rosy rays were lighting up the sky. As the two twenty-four year olds walked into the main meeting area, a few other people walked in. Waving at an older spitting image of himself, Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Anything, dad?" Minato looked over, sighing heavily as he shook his head no. Naruto scowled, but nodded. Sitting down, Naruto started taking off his boots and pulling off his weapons.

"Naruto, we have a couple new people who would like to join the Akatsuki." An older, more serious version of Sasuke said. Sasuke looked up at his older brother.

"Hn, who is it?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head as he yawned again.

"Kiba and Ino." Itachi responded, his onyx eyes unreadable.

"Yea, I know them. That's fine...we could use a couple shifters. Give them the normal tests. If they pass, let me know and I'll initiate them and then Dei can give them the tattoo." Standing up, Naruto picked up his weapons and shoes. Trudging into his bedroom, he flopped on his cot, falling into a fitful sleep.

()()() 

"Master, they are looking for you...and they are getting closer." The brunette said, his almond shaped eyes a deep chocolate brown tinted with red.

"Tenzou, stop with the Master business...we aren't in an official meeting." Kakashi sighed, his silver hair spiked around his face, his mask covering the lower part of his face. His black eyes were tinged with red.

"Heh, sorry, Kakashi...I sometimes just get in the habit…" Tenzou replied, blushing slightly.

Waving the younger vampire off, Kakashi went and stood in front of a large plate glass window overlooking the city. "Do we yet know who is in charge of the Akatsuki, why the Akatsuki is after us...and me specifically? I do recognize that it is an honor to have an entire organization developed with the goal of destroying me, but their hatred of vampires seems to go beyond the norm…" Kakashi murmured thoughtfully.

Tenzou shook his head no. "We don't right now, but we do have a spy in their midst."

Giving a curious expression, the silverette turned a curious look to his second in command. "Ino is trying to become a slayer." Tenzou supplied.

Giving a thoughtful nod, Kakashi sat down, pulling out a book. "Ino will do a fine job of that. I do appreciate her loyalty." Starting to read the latest issue of Icha Icha Paradise, he noticed that Tenzou hadn't left. "Yes?" His eyes flickered over to the brunette who had been his second in command for several thousand years.

"Um, well...it is time for the Moon Ball. Were you going to host it?" Tenzou asked.

Kakashi let out a bark of laughter. "I don't think many humans will want to come to a masked ball hosted by a vampire."

Tenzou looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well, actually, Lord Hyuga requested you to host it." Kakashi's eyes widened. Tenzou went on. "There is actually a growing movement of humans who are becoming … ahem … fascinated with our kind. I've had many offer to feed me." Tenzou blushed.

Raising an eyebrow, Kakashi sat in thought. Tenzou had a hard time adjusting to this lifestyle, and an even harder time feeding on humans. He still wasn't thrilled with the option, but Kakashi knew he'd rather have a willing than unwilling victim. Looking over at Tenzou, "Has this movement been at the behest of the Hyuga?"

Tenzou nodded. Kakashi hummed. "Well, it seems that Hinata's father is staying good to his word, since I saved his daughter. So, yes, I will host the ball. Let him know that, please. Put Hinata and Sakura in charge of organizing it..."

Nodding, Tenzou walked out, passing a woman with fiery red hair who walked in. Each nodded to each other as she walked up to Kakashi and smiled. "Kushina, what can I do for you?" He asked pleasantly. Few were allowed into his private quarters, and even fewer with impunity. Tenzou and Kushina were two with such impunity.

Kushina smiled at her sire. "I just wanted to let you know that both Sakura and Hinata are fully healed."

Kakashi nodded. "I thought they might be, but it was good to check. And you have had no setbacks, either?"

Shaking her head no, Kushina smiled. "I do wish we didn't have to hide the reason behind Sakura and Hinata's turning from Naruto."

Kakashi sighed. "Kushina, we've been through this before. I've only turned you to save you, Sakura, and Hinata of cancer. This is not a "normal" occurrence for me...and I don't want to create throngs of undead because they momentarily choose this as a better option than being sick and dying. I wouldn't wish this existence on anyone. I turned Hinata because she and her father requested it and I owed him a life debt. I turned Sakura because she seems to be so close to a cure, I didn't want her and her medical knowledge to die when a cure can perhaps be found...and again, it was at her request. And, of course, we both know why I turned you...and again, it was at your request." His eyes slid away as she frowned, but nodded. Looking at the pages of his book, he sighed before continuing. "Your husband and son are born and bred slayers from the Namikaze lineage...that is the oldest...the first...family of slayers. Hell, your husband is the reincarnation of the founding father of that clan. I doubt they would understand or care of my reasons. It wouldn't shock me if your husband was the leader of the Akatsuki." Staring at the page, Kakashi's eyes glazed over the words, not comprehending them, as he was lost in thought.

Shaking her head as she walked up to Kakashi, she put her hands on his cheeks forcing him to look at her. "Kakashi, you take too much on yourself...all of this isn't your fault nor your doing." Kissing his forehead, she sighed. "One day he will understand, and remember the sacrifice you made for him." Hugging the elder vampire, she turned and walked out.

As he watched her leave, Kakashi could only think, _Oh, Kushina...if you only knew..._


	2. Lonely Preparations

Kakashi glided through the elegant ballroom two days before the Moon Ball. Sakura and Hinata had decided that the theme would be "Day and Night". They had worked diligently over the past two weeks setting the ball up. There were silver decorations of the night, stars ready to be lit with magic. There were also golden decorations of the sun. It was extremely elaborate, with rich tapestries in silvers, blacks, dark purples, golds, and blues everywhere. Underling vampires would be serving hors d'euvers, dressed in silver and gold robes, masks of the sun or the moon available for them to wear.

Private rooms ahd been set up in the event debauchery or voluntary feedings were to ensue. Kakashi had sent out the order that it was _only voluntary_ feedings and sexual encounters. Everyone knew that Kakashi abhorred rape, and violations of such were a death sentence of the Final Death. His stance on involuntary feedings was a bit more lax. However, since he was hosting the Ball for the Hyuga clan, he didn't want unnecessary violence to mar the event. He had formed a valuable alliance with the powerful clan, and he didn't want any reason to damage it.

"D…do you like it?" Hinata's soft voice caught Kakashi's attention. As Kakashi turned, he smiled, although Hinata could only see the evidence in his eyes, which crinkled.

"It is beautiful. You and Sakura did a wonderful job." Kakashi complimented. As Hinata smiled, Kakashi pulled Hinata into a hug. He was glad to have helped the Hyugas, but he was very glad that Hinata chose to stay with him. She seemed to flourish away from her father. He had became very protective of her, almost a father figure in a way himself.

Smiling, she turned to leave. "Your costume is hanging up in your quarters, Kakashi. Good night."

Smiling, he turned as well, going to see the creation they had picked out for him.

()()()

Sitting up, Naruto looked around. _What had woken him?_ Rubbing his head, he noticed movement in the shadowy doorframe. Sighing as he recognized the figures, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey, Itachi, Dei…what's up? Why are you both lurking in the shadows of my bedroom?"

Itachi walked up to Naruto and stared at him. "Well, I just got some very good news or some very bad news, depending on how you want to look at it." Sitting down on Naruto's bed, Itachi stared at his ponytailed lover as Dei sat on the floor, leaning his head on Itachi's knee.

"Itachi, what's going on? I don't have time for riddles." Naruto turned tired, lonely blue eyes on Itachi. He hadn't slept well in months. The weight of his responsibilities weighed heavily on him. He was tired of not making progress on his revenge, tired of not being able to avenge his friends, and tired of being alone. He was a typical male…he wanted companionship of a more intimate nature, someone to come home to, someone to love. It didn't help that many of the Slayers were either in relationships, or hung up on past ones.

Sighing, Naruto looked at Night and Day, sitting in front of him. Itachi and Dei had been together forever, it seemed. Different as they were, they meshed well together. Tsunade and Jiraiya were together as well, going on missions as partners. Sasuke was still hung up on Hinata, and his own father couldn't get over the death of his mother. Naruto also wanted someone warm to hold, even if it was just a memory. But it wasn't mean to be for some plople; and Naruto was pretty sure that was his lot in life as well. He had been dealt a hand by Fate to lead this band of slayers to eradicate the vampires, and that was what he was going to do. It was a lonely lot, but it was his to bear.

Itachi looked at Naruto, interrupting the jinchurriki's thoughts. "I was able to find out that some vampires are hosting the Moon Ball this year…Lord Kakashi is the host. I was able to secure four tickets. Who do you want to go?" Itachi asked.

Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise. Scoring tickets to the Moon Ball was impressive…they were hard to get, and cost a great deal. And to get into Kakashi's home…Naruto let out a low whistle. "I won't ask how. Hmmm…." Thinking for a few minutes, Naruto finally said, "Sasuke, Dad, me and you, Itachi." Dei crossed his arms, pouting after Naruto's declaration.

"How come I don't get to go, hmph?" Dei pouted questioningly.

"Because you're…volatile…" Naruto pointed out. Dei just frowned as Itachi gave a rare smile. "But, since you are such an artist, could you put together our costumes for the Ball? You won't have much time since it's in two days…" Naruto asked as a peace offering. Perking up at the artistic challenge, Dei nodded.

"Apology accepted." Dei said. Standing he started thinjing aloud, planning the costumes.

()()()

"I don't think this was the best idea, Naruto." Minato noted, looking at his costume. He was in a black suit, an ANBU mask designed like a cat, and blonde cat ears sporting out of his messy blonde hair. Itachi stepped out about then, adjusting his white gloves. He was in black leggings, black boots, a white silk shirt, with a black silk vest and cloak. A white phantom mask was on the right side of his face. He was holding a red rose. Minato rolled his eyes. "This is completely unfair."

Sasuke was sitting on a chair, waiting for everyone. "Minato, you look fine…and you look inconspicuous. Everyone knows that you are an identical descendant of the first Slayer, so you have to have your face completely covered." Sasuke was donned in black leather armour, adorned with silver studs and buckles, black combat boots on, his face painted white, made to look like a skeleton.

Naruto walked out about then. He was in black leather pants, black boots, a black silk shirt, a long black duster completing the outfit. Black kohl surrounded his eyes, making them stand out. Slipping on a silver dragon mask, where the wings covered eyebrows and then came down, circling the eyes, the dragon head covering the nose, Naruto looked aroun at them all. "Dad, you're fine. Like Sasuke said, you have to stay hidden. You walk in, noticeable, the gig's up. Let's go. Remember, if we can find out who the Master is and retrieve him, great. If not, we need to at least try to figure out who he is. With Kakashi hosting this, the Master is almost guaranteed to show up here."

"Why does the Master have to be a he? Why not a she?" A brunette asked curiously, her brown hair done up in a bun on each side of her head, soft brown bangs accentuating her large brown eyes as she came through, stopping to grab something to drink.

"Because, Tenten, we know it's a he. Every vampire we've killed referred to the Master as a male. We know that there is a male and a female who are like his seconds, and that the guy is named Tenzou. No one has said who the woman is." Naruto explained.

"Oh, okay." Tenten said, finishing her apple juice. "Well, good luck." She sat down on the couch, pulling out a book. As one of the newer Slayers, she was still learning. However, she was eager and very talented with weapons. Naruto knew she would be a valuable asset.

Looking around, he nodded to the group. "Let's go. Be on your guard." As the group of Slayers headed out in the night towards Kakashi's mansion, Naruto had an uneasy feeling. Pushing it aside, he looked at his father, whose kind blue eyes sparkled behind his mask. Squeezing his son's arm in support, the group made their way to the mansion. As the door was opened and tickets were presented, the four stepped over the threshold and into a night that would change the Akatsuki's direction forever.


	3. The Eyes Have It

The four had decided they would split up. As Minato walked around in his cat ANBU gear, he was looking around. Grabbing a glass of champagne, he took a sip. Raising an eyebrow, he hummed appreciatively. Kakashi spared no expense that was for sure. As Minato took another sip, his mind wandered. Minato would have never thought Naruto could come to a vampire's house and not just go all out on a killing spree. Minato was proud of Naruto though…Naruto was really coming into his own. He was starting to be able to plan things out and see the end goal, not just rushing headfirst into the goal at the time.

" _Remember everyone…no killing tonight…unless it's the Master. However, we have to be absolutely sure it IS the Master before we kill him. We need to gather as much information as we can. This may be our only shot to get what we need to find that son of a bitch." Naruto said as they walked to the mansion, his blue eyes hard, shining from the dragon mask._

 _The others nodded. What Naruto said made sense. They go in and start killing, they may get a couple of vampires, but the Master would be lost to them forever…or at least for a very, very long time. As the group walked on in silence for a while, Sasuke finally broke the silence. "What exactly are you dressed up as, Naruto…besides a thug?"_

" _Ha ha, smartass. I'm actually dressed up as a vampire." Naruto said._

" _Where are your teeth?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he questioned their leader._

" _Shut up, vampires don't always have their incisors out." Naruto grumbled uncomfortably._

" _True, but Deidara did say that he had given you vampire fangs as well." Itachi pointed out._

" _Yea, well…I didn't want to use them." Naruto said petulantly._

" _You lost them." Sasuke pointed out._

" _Did not!" Naruto retorted._

" _Uh huh…loser." Sasuke kidded._

" _I didn't lose them! I know right where they are! One is in my pocket, the other is in my stomach…since it came lose and I swallowed it. I did not want to wear one tooth and be a bucktoothed vampire, so I just took them off. Okay, it's not THAT funny, Dad…quit laughing!" Naruto grumbled as the group made their way up the path to Kakashi's mansion._

Pulling himself back to the present and out of memory lane, the older blonde suddenly saw an angel step in front of him with fiery red hair. Her white gown was flowing, her angelic wings behind her. Lavender blue eyes peeked out of a delicate flowery white mask.

"Hello." Minato murmured, unable to stop himself from staring. This woman reminded him so much of Kushina, he swallowed hard.

"Hello." The mystery woman said. "I love cats." She reached up and ran fingers through his blonde hair. Shivering, Minato could only stare at the woman.

"A...and I love angels." Minato said, realizing that sounded dumb, even to himself.

As the angel laughed gently, Minato's mouth tugged slightly into a frown…he _knew_ that laugh from somewhere. "Would you like to dance?" the angel asked. Unable to resist, Minato finished his champagne and followed the angel onto the dance floor. Once there, a slow song had started and he slid his hands onto her waist, keeping them very gentlemanly. As she looked up at him, he was pulled under her gaze.

"You are very much the gentleman." The angel responded,

"I try. I want to set a good example for my son." Minato responded truthfully. As the angel smiled, he raised an eyebrow. "What, is that odd?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"No…it's just, very nice to hear." The angel said, as they continued to dance, Minato losing himself in her gaze once more as she slid her arms up around his neck, her fingers playing in the hair at the base of his neck. As his blue eyes kept staring at her, both seemed to become lost in each other's company.

()()()

Sasuke stalked around the ball, avoiding the alcohol and the food. He was here on a mission and that is what he was going to complete. As he rounded a corner, he saw someone he never thought to see again. However, he would know those lavender eyes anywhere. Rushing up, he grabbed her elbow. "Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

Turning around, huge lavender eyes took Sasuke in. "Sasuke!" Hinata squeaked, throwing her arms around Sasuke and hugging him tightly. In spite of himself, Sasuke hugged her tightly. She looked, sounded, and smelled just like the Hinata he had always known. Maybe the fact that she was always pale helped to shield her affliction from him. He wasn't kidding himself, he knew what she was…but, inwardly, he was glad Naruto had given the order not to kill tonight, as this was an information-gathering mission. He didn't want to put a stake through Hinata's heart. "What are you doing here?" Hinata asked as she pulled back, a huge smile splitting her face.

"I…well, I was invited. Itachi got tickets and gave me one. I didn't want to come, but he wouldn't let me stay home." Sasuke lied. Hinata was taken before he had become a hard core Slayer, so perhaps she wouldn't put two and two together. Sasuke had never slayed a vampire before Hinata died, and he had even complained to Hinata about the uselessness of his heritage. He hoped she would assume that he still felt the same way.

"Oh, Sasuke…I never thought I'd get to see you again! I…I went to see you at the old house after I was able to leave, but it was abandoned. I was worried that something happened to you." Hinata admitted, her eyes looking at the floor.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said dismissively. "We moved. The house just…we didn't like it. Why don't we go get something to drink?" He suggested, taking her arm and leading her over to the table. "Can you eat human food?"

Hinata giggled. "Of course…I have to feed occasionally, but I can eat normal food all the time." Smiling at Sasuke, he felt his heart drop. He really thought he had gotten over her…

()()()

Naruto was listening carefully, a plate of delicacies in his hand as he munched on the absolutely delicious food that was being served. He saw a great deal of elaborate costumes as well. There had to be at least three hundred people here already, and more people were arriving. Naruto couldn't really tell who was a vampire and who wasn't, especially with the disguises and masks on. He could usually sense vampires, but with so many, it was throwing his senses into overload. He thought he saw his dad dancing with an angel at one point, but he could not be positive, because he knows he saw at least one other blonde haired ANBU walking around. Finishing off his food, Naruto decided to go explore some more of the house.

Stepping over to a curtained off area, he heard…something. As he peeked inside, his mouth fell open. There was a man in his early twenties, his fangs bared in a woman's neck, drinking from her. "Why you…" Naruto growled, reaching for his sword when he felt a firm grip on his arm. As he turned around, he was face to face with a single black and red eye. Naruto hitched in a breath. There was something about that eye… Shaking his head, he tried to clear it. "Let me go…he's hurting her!" Naruto demanded.

"No, he's not." The voice said calmly. "She willingly offered herself to him to feed from. That was her choice. And he's not hurting her, as I am sure he spelled her before biting her." The voice was calm again.

Naruto jerked his arm away. Taking in the man's appearance, he raised an eyebrow. "What, are you supposed to be a ninja or something?" he asked. The nose and mouth of the man were covered with a black mask. The man was wearing black pants, a black shirt, a green flak jacket over it, and a hitai ate covering up his left eye. His silver hair stood up, defying gravity.

"Yes, a jounin from the Leaf Village specifically, from several hundred years ago, when ninjas were still around." Was the response the jinchurriki received.

"How do you know he's not hurting her?" Naruto demanded, still not giving up his concern for the woman.

"Because, I ordered that all feedings were to be voluntary. And I put a spell over my palace to alert me if anyone violated my orders." Kakashi stated simply.

"Y…you're Hatake Kakashi?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Yes, I am. And you are Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi supplied.

"How do you know who I am?" Naruto asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

"Everyone knows who you are Naruto. The question is, how did a very capable Slayer end up in my home…and yet, all vampires are still alive?" came the calm response.

"Violence wouldn't help me in a home swarming with vampires." Naruto responded as he crossed his arms.

"True." Kakashi conceded. Eyeing the blonde, he raised an eyebrow. "And what are you supposed to be?"

Naruto bristled. "I came as a vampire, thank you very much." He huffed.

"Really? Then where are your fangs?" Kakashi's voice was tinged with humor.

"Not all vampires have their fangs out all the time!" Naruto huffed again, aggravated. Why was Kakashi asking this of all people…he knew better!

"Ah, I see." Kakashi teased. Catching those oceanic blue eyes in his gaze once again, Kakashi felt something he had never felt before. Testing his theory, he reached out a finger and brushed Naruto's lip where the incisor would be with the tip of his finger. His breath caught in his throat as the electricity sizzled from the blonde's cheek to Kakashi's finger. "The fang should be right there." Kakashi supplied.

Naruto just stood there, looking at Kakashi, having felt the electricity too. Suddenly, the music slowed. "Well, Naruto, one of the legendary Slayers, would you dance with me…your blood enemy?" Kakashi asked quietly.

Staring back at Kakashi, he nodded. _I'm doing this to get information about the Master_. Naruto was telling himself.

 _ **Sure, Kit…tell yourself that.**_ Kurama said.

 _Shut up, Kurama tteyebayo!_ Naruto thought back. _Maybe I am partially under a spell._

 _ **Slayers cannot be bespelled.**_ Kurama pointed out.

 _I said shut up!_

As the pair went out on the dance floor, Kakashi put one hand on Naruto's waist, taking Naruto's hand with the other. As they started to dance, Kakashi just held Naruto, staring down at him from his extra four inches of height. "You have questions?" Kakashi pointed out.

"W…well, yea…'course I do." Naruto said, trying not to get lost in those maroon and onyx orbs.

"How badly do you want the answers?" Kakashi asked quietly. He had never truly believed in the Ikigai of the vampire world. Ikigai were folklore…the literal meaning was a reason for being; or, the thing that gets you up in the morning. The vampire culture took that name for soulmate because, well…after several hundreds or thousands of years roaming the earth, it got boring…and monotonous. However, if you were with your Ikigai, it would not be boring, as the Ikigai would be your reason for getting up and reason for living. However, now that he met Naruto, he was starting to rethink his opinions on the Ikigai.

"Depends on what the cost is." Naruto whispered, looking up at Kakashi, licking his suddenly dry lips.

"A kiss for a question?" Kakashi proposed.

"No biting, no blood sharing…just a kiss?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"How do I know you won't lie to me?" Naruto asked.

"I tell you that, on my word, I won't lie to you." Kakashi said. Naruto knew enough of the talk about Kakashi to know that he was a man, albeit undead, of his word. He had once saved a mortal enemy because he had given his word to that man's dying wife. Shakily nodding his head, Naruto agreed.

Leaning over, Kakashi slipped his mask down and Naruto had to bite his tongue not to gasp aloud. The man's face was gorgeous! The oval face was lean, the lips perfectly proportioned. There was a small beauty mark under the left side of Kakashi's face, just about even with the corner of his mouth. The nose wasn't too large nor too small, splitting his face into two symmetrical halves. The silver hair was gravity defying and spiky, but looked incredibly soft.

"Why would you wear that mask?" Naruto blurted out. Kakashi smirked, which sent Naruto's stomach into a flip-flop.

"Because, I wore it as a jounin to keep my identity a secret on missions. It just became habit." Kakashi responded, leaning down. "That was a question, now…my payment."

"That's not fair…I didn't know we were starting already!" Naruto huffed.

"Really? You agreed to the rules..." Kakashi teased, reigning himself in from just grabbing Naruto and ravishing him senseless.

"But…ah, damnit. Fine. Kiss me and then I get to ask more questions." Naruto stated dejectedly.

Leaning over, Kakashi cupped Naruto's face in his hands. As Naruto shivered in anticipation, denying it was anticipation, he must just be cold…Kakashi captured Naruto's lips in his own. As electricity shot between both men, spreading out from their lips down their arms and into their groins, Naruto closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. Kakashi ran his tongue along Naruto's lips, seeking entrance as he ran his hands down Naruto's sides to his hips, gripping Naruto's hips tighter. Gasping at the sensations, Kakashi took advantage of the moment and slipped his tongue in, mapping that moist cavern. Pulling back, eyes hooded, Kakashi stared at Naruto. "Next question?"

Naruto's brain was a jumbled mess. Looking up, he panted slightly. "Is the Master the sire of all the vampires?"

"Yes, he is." Kakashi said, leaning down and capturing those lips once more. He kissed them gently, pulling back, still holding Naruto's bottom lip between his teeth lightly, and sucking on the lip before releasing it.

"If a vampire drinks from someone, does it create a bond with the vampire?" Naruto whispered.

"It can, if the vampire is old enough and other things are done. For example, if I drank from you, we would be able to share thoughts, but you would have to drink from me as well for that to happen. The telepathy is mostly due to my age. If I made you my bonded, not turning you, but sharing my essence with you, you would know where I was as well as being able to speak to me telepathically." Pulling Naruto closer, Kakashi kissed Naruto's jaw line, from chin to ear.

Naruto was in danger, and he knew it. He felt his cock hardening, and he was enjoying this too much. He needed to ask the question he needed the answer to and leave. Looking at Kakashi, he let out a whoosh of breath. _Just ask who the Master is._ "Do all vampire bites hurt?" Naruto whispered. _Wait that was not what I was supposed to ask._

"No. Some can bespell people so that it doesn't hurt, and a rare few, like me, have a bite that is…erogenous." Kakashi responded, his hot breath on Naruto's throat. Leaning down and kissing Naruto's neck, sucking on it as Naruto let out a whimper, Naruto's arms wrapping around Kakashi's neck, fingers running through the silver hair.

"W…what would happen to me if I let you feed from me? Would I be bound to you?" Naruto whispered. _Maybe, if I let him bite me, I can monitor him and find the Master…_

 _ **You just want him to bite you because he said his bite was erogenous.**_ Kurama pointed out sullenly.

 _Shut the fuck up._

"No…from a feeding, there is nothing but pleasure. You would have to take some of my blood into you on two separate occasions, one of which being a full moon, as well as mating with me on that full moon, to become bound to me. If you just took my blood once, we would have the mind telepathy only." Leaning Naruto back against a wall, Kakashi undid a couple buttons on Naruto's shirt and kissed along the blonde's collarbone. Kakashi was painfully hard from these kisses. He didn't really want to answer Naruto's questions, but he was intoxicated by the taste of Naruto and was willing to do just about anything to continue his ministrations.

"Ex...exchanging blood…doesn't that make someone a vampire?" Naruto whispered, his eyes closed as his back arched towards Kakashi.

"No. I would have to drain the person, and then give them some of my blood to turn them." Kakashi responded throatily, opening Naruto's shirt the rest of the way and kissing down to the navel. Growling, Kakashi felt Naruto's arousal in his pants.

Suddenly, Kakashi felt a tap on his shoulder. Growling low in his throat, he turned. A small woman with black hair and red eyes stood there. "I'm sorry Lord Kakashi, but you are needed, immediately. It is urgent." Kakashi sighed. Kurenai would not bother him unless it was absolutely necessary. Standing, he looked at Naruto with lust-filled eyes. "Well, I suppose our game is done for the night. If you'd ever like to play this game again, perhaps for higher stakes, please, don't hesitate to call upon me." Slipping up his facemask, the Master disappeared into the crowd.


	4. Histories and Mysteries Unfold

Kakashi said nothing, following the woman. As she took him through a back corridor, he looked out at the crowd. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Catching Tenzou's eye, he nodded. Tenzou returned the nod, scratching his cheek with the hook he had as part of his pirate costume. Returning his attention to Kurenai, Kakashi followed silently.

Ushering him into a small closet, she shut the door behind them both. "Lord Kakashi…they have spotted Asuma. He is feral. I'm afraid that the Slayers will find him. Please…save him." Her lip trembled and her eyes were watery.

Kakashi let out a large breath. Kurenai was like the daughter he had never, and would never, have. "Where is he?"

Hugging him, Kurenai mumbled into his jacket, "Starfire Woods." Nodding, Kakashi ordered her to stay at the party and then went back out onto the dance floor. Looking around, he finally saw the red hair he was searching for. Stepping up to the angel in white who was dancing with an ANBU, he tapped her shoulder. As she lifted her face from the ANBU's neck, she looked questioningly at Kakashi.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt this dance, but it is imperative you come with me. Your skills are needed elsewhere." He said to the angel as he bowed slightly to the ANBU. The angel nodded. Turning back to Minato, Kushina smiled ruefully.

"The dancing was wonderful. Thank you." She whispered, heading off. As the two rushed off, the ANBU stared after them, shaking in rage, memories flooding his system as he saw the all too familiar uniform of his former student… _Wait…former student? I've never taught anyone…_ Minato's jumbled brain fought back against the invading memories from another time and place. Stalking after them, Minato pushed past Naruto, not even seeing his son.

"Dad? Dad!" Naruto called, confused at the set of his dad's jawline and lack of recognition. Following his father, he got Sasuke's attention. As the two friends followed the elder blonde into the night, Sasuke looked questioningly at Naruto, who shrugged and kept following his father. "He's acting weird…I don't know what's going on." Once past the castle walls, Minato threw off the mask and broke into a run. "Fuck! We can't keep up with him." Running top speed, Naruto raced after his father as Sasuke raced after his friend.

()()()

"Asuma is feral. He's in the Starfire Woods." Kakashi stated as he and Kushina rushed towards those hellish woods.

"Damnit." Kushina murmured, tossing her mask to the side. As the two vampires ran towards the Woods, finally getting to the edge, they suddenly heard the growling and howling of the feral vampire. "Asuma!" Kushina called out, looking around. Seeing the man, scratches down his arms, eyes blood red, fangs extended, blood covering him, holding the blonde victim, Kushina stopped, holding out her hands in a gesture of peace towards the goateed man. "Asuma, it's me. Please…calm down." As she started walking towards Asuma, Kakashi started to circle behind.

Once behind Asuma, Kakashi started to edge on the much younger vampire. Suddenly, he felt the presence coming up on him. "Slayer, stay out of this. It is not your concern, and you will not win." Kakashi warned, not turning around.

"You son of a bitch!" Minato growled, throwing himself at Kakashi, who side stepped him, the dagger in Minato's hand embedding in a tree. Asuma's howls became louder, the smell of blood stronger as Asuma tore at the throat of his victim, draining them of their life. Kakashi could hear Kushina murmuring soothing words to Asuma, trying to calm in. She had to get him calmer for the chains to hold him…

"You killed her, you bastard!" Minato ground out, throwing himself at Kakashi again, who side stepped again.

Kakashi sighed. He was going to have to deal with this problem before attending to Asuma. Sighing, he looked at Minato. "Who exactly did I kill?" Kakashi stated dryly. "I kill many."

Minato stood there, hands balled into fists. "You, Kakashi of the Sharingan, Friend-Killer Kakashi…you were my friend! We went on missions together…I trained you! I treated you like my own son after your father died…and how did you repay me? You killed my wife Kushina. She was pregnant with my son…you killed them both!" He screamed, the memories of another lifetime invading his brain and swirling with the current memories, which told him that his son was very much alive and had been for some time.

"Dad?" Naruto said, skidding to a stop at the odd scene in front of him. Minato had never been a ninja…they had died out several centuries ago.

Minato looked at Naruto in confusion. "N…Naruto? B…but you're dead…you were never born…" Minato's brow was beaded with sweat as the confusion laced those blue orbs.

"Minato…look at me." Kushina said, stepping out of the forest, magical chains around Asuma. She had gotten Asuma calm enough to bind him in the chakra chains. Handing the chains to Tenzou, who had just appeared sans hook, she walked up to Minato.

"K…Kushina?" Minato whispered, falling to his knees. Kushina came up, kneeling in front of Minato, cradling his face in her hands. Warring memories swirled behind his eyes.

"Mom?" Naruto said as the world became wobbly. Sasuke helped Naruto sit down, just as confused as everyone else. Motioning for Naruto to come to her, he shook his head no. He wanted to go hug his mother, but…she was dead…this woman could not be his mom. The pain in Kushina's eyes was palpable, but the red head could understand Naruto's confusion…and the anger she knew would come. Kakashi sighed. _Well, this is awkward._ Suddenly, Minato slumped forward, unconscious. "Dad!" Naruto yelled as he started towards his father.

"Naruto, he's okay, he's unconscious, but okay." Kushina said. Naruto looked like a lost little boy. Finally, looking over at Sasuke, Sasuke nodded. After coming over carefully and examining Minato's body, Sasuke looked to Naruto and nodded confirmation.

"Kushina, I recommend getting them to the Castle. Minato is probably in shock." Kakashi said. As Sasuke glared at Kakashi, Kushina nodded. As she reached for him, Naruto stopped her.

"No, he's mine. I…I don't know you anymore." Standing, he picked up his father. "Lead the way…on one condition. Kakashi, do you give your word that none of my party of four will be harmed while in your castle?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. I have just sent word to my adjutants that none of you are to be harmed…however, if they are attacked, they can defend themselves." Nodding in acceptance of the reasonable terms, Naruto followed. Sasuke grabbed his crossbow, aiming it at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed. "If you walk up to my castle with a crossbow on me, you will be killed. If I wanted to kill you, I'd do it out here, not in my ball where I expressly said there was no involuntary killing and feeding." Crossing his arms, he looked at the two still conscious Slayers. Looking between each other, Sasuke shrugged, putting the crossbow away.

"Once we are at your castle and Dad is stable you explain what is going on." Naruto demanded. Kakashi nodded in resignation, and the group headed off.

()()()

Tenzou took Asuma back to the Castle to a special area for ferals. As Kakashi led the Slayers into a study, he directed Naruto to lay his father on the couch. Kushina closed the door, standing near it. As soon as Naruto did so, the rosette Naruto lost so many years ago walked in. "Naruto! Sasuke!" she exclaimed, coming over to hug both. Naruto stood woodenly. Pulling away uncomfortably, she turned, giving Sasuke a hug to which he awkwardly hugged back. Kakashi motioned to the rosette. "Oh!" Going over, she started her examination of Minato.

As the group sat in silence, staring at the medic nin, Kushina stared at her son. She ached to hold him, but he looked at her in distrust. After several minutes, Sakura sat back on her heels, having finished her physical examination. "Physically he's fine…he's unconscious, but not in acute distress. Mentally, however…" she bit her lip and turned to Kakashi. He nodded his approval. Nodding again, she put her hands up to his temples, closing her eyes as green chakra flowed from her hands to the elder Slayer's temples. Finally, "Well, he's damaged right now and he will need time to heal. He has some reincarnated memories that are invading upon this life's memories, and they are all tangled up. He will need some time to sort them out. I think his body put him into an unconscious state to help him."

Naruto looked at Sakura. "Reincarnation? What?" Looking between her and Sasuke, he looked lost.

Sakura bit her lip, looking sympathetically at her friend. "Naruto, your father is the reincarnation of the first Slayer…and his memories from that life are intruding on this life's memories, confusing him."

"Reincarnation? Y…you mean my father was alive before now?" Naruto asked weakly.

Kushina and Kakashi shared looks. Sighing, shoulders sagging, Kakashi cleared his throat. "Yes, Naruto. Your father was the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf Village, known sometimes as Lord Fourth. He was the last Hokage of the Leaf Village, as he was killed when the Leaf Village was destroyed; the land thereafter being set up into precincts ran by Vampire Overlords. He was killed trying to avenge the death of his wife, Kushina, and unborn son."

Putting his head in his hands, Naruto balanced his elbows on his knees. Kakashi continued. "Minato had been a very successful Hokage. He was making peace with the other nations. True peace seemed to be on the horizon. However, not everyone wanted peace. Some just wanted power." As Kakashi's eye glazed over, memories washing over him in waves, his voice grew a bit quieter. "Your ancestor was so successful that an organization had grown up to try to stop him. A man…a very evil man named Danzou started that organization and ran it; calling it The Hebi. They had ninja who were devoted, and very good at experimentation. One nin, Orochimaru, try to find a … "perfect" assassin. After several trials on human subjects, they accidentally created a vampire…because of a virus that mutated. However, they determined that the vampire was probably a perfect assassin. After creating that vampire, the vampire killed Orochimaru in bloodlust."

Memories battled in his mind. As he got lost on that foggy battlefield, his voice became more thoughtful. "Once that soldier was made, I knew that Danzou would go after Kushina to try to kidnap her…to get to Minato. I went to their house...but Danzou arrived a minute before I did. As I came in, we fought…he had not killed her, yet. However, in the scuffle, he got an open wound…the smell of blood was so powerful. I bit him…I drank from him…and I turned him. You see…I was their perfect assassin, the first vampire."

Clearing his throat, he looked away uncomfortably. "Legend has it wrong. It does not take long to become a vampire. Danzou rose within five minutes. As Kushina was tending to my wounds and we were trying to figure out what happened, Danzou attacked Kushina, killing her. As he left out the window, Minato came in. He saw Kushina's lifeless body in my arms and assumed I had killed her. I didn't have a chance to explain. As he chased me, trying to kill me, Danzou caught him…and turned him…almost. I caught Danzou before he could drain Lord Fourth completely. He escaped. I went to tend to my sensei, whom I loved like a father. As Minato lay in my arms, dying, he asked me to kill him…he didn't want to be a monster like me. So I did."

Kakashi's eyes slid away. Naruto looked between his mother and Kakashi. "So…then, you kill her again when she is reborn?" Naruto asked coldly.

"No, Naruto...I asked him to turn me. I was dying of cancer. I didn't want to die, I wanted to see you grow up and start your own family, even if I couldn't be a part of it. I thought that perhaps I could talk to you all and convince you that vampires weren't that bad when you got a bit older, but then Sakura and Hinata happened, and, well….I knew you wouldn't listen." Kushina responded quietly. "I guilted Kakashi into turning me, as I had already remembered my prior life."

Naruto stared stupidly at his mother. "C…cancer?" he asked. Kushina nodded.

"B…but wait. If Dad…Lord Fourth…hell, whoever it is…is the first Slayer…how could he be if he died before slaying anyone?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked at Kushina, who nodded. Kakashi looked at Naruto. "He rose after I killed him. I was afraid that I had messed up and turned him. However, I had not. Seems he made a deal with...well, I don't know if it was Kami, but he made a deal with someone in the afterlife to come back and try to kill the unholy abomination that was vampires. I narrowly escaped."

"And then you went and created a bunch more vampires." Naruto spat bitterly.

Kakashi looked down. "I did create some in my early years, but most were created by my underlings. But, yes, they were and are my responsibility."

Naruto and Sasuke asked in unison, the realization just sinking in to both foggy brains as so much had happened and so much information had been disseminated in such a short time. "Oh, fuck… _you're the Master?"_


	5. Satisfaction

Minato woke up, staring at the ceiling of a room. Sitting up with a start, he looked around. Naruto was sitting in a chair by his bed. At feeling the elder blonde startle awake, Naruto sat up, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Where are we? What happened?" Minato asked, confusion still in his foggy brain as he looked at his son, realizing that it _was_ , indeed, his son.

"We are in the Master's castle. Sakura is taking care of you right now, so you couldn't leave. I sent Itachi back to the hideout, but I couldn't leave you here alone. So I stayed with you. I don't trust you alone here." Naruto said. Biting his lip, he looked away.

"W…where is your mother? Was that real?" Minato asked in a tortured voice.

"Yea…that was real. I don't know where she's at now Dad, but she's a vampire." Naruto's voice quivered slightly. Sitting in silence for a few minutes, thinking back over what happened, Minato noticed that Naruto hadn't said anything else, which was unusual for his overly talkative son.

"There is something else, isn't there, Naruto?" Minato asked.

Naruto nodded his eyes glassy. "Deidara is dead. The feral vampire in the woods killed him. Itachi was going to demand Satisfaction…" Naruto said, eyes drifting off to the memory of what happened…

 _After the realization that Kakashi was indeed the Master, Kurenai had come through the door. "I'm sorry to bother you Master, but we have identified the body of the person Asuma killed. His name was Deidara…and he was a Slayer." In her haste, she didn't pay attention to who was there. She knew this information could potentially mean war between the Akatsuki and her Master, and she wanted to get him the information as quickly as possible._

 _Naruto looked up, face draining of color as Sasuke's fist clenched at his side. "Your rabid pet killed my brother in law?" Sasuke hissed, rounding on the silverette._

 _Kakashi looked up, no emotion on that pale face. "He was not my pet. He was infected with a virus that made the vampire go feral. We are working on a solution, but it is a problem that we need to find the source for first. Sakura and Hinata are both trying to help solve this."_

" _Shit. I have to go find my brother." Sasuke rushed from the room, face set. He had to be the one to tell his brother, or Itachi might do something very foolish and many people may die. While the Uchihas were very good at hiding emotion, once they committed to someone, they were committed. The bonds the Uchihas formed ran deep._

 _Naruto glared at Kakashi as Sasuke left. "Your people hurt my people." Naruto glared. Kushina stood, walking up to her Master and her son._

 _Kakashi sighed, nodding slightly. "I know that. And I also know that it makes no difference as to the why."_

" _ **Naruto…I have a plan…demand Satisfaction from Kakashi. If you do it first, the terms will be under your control…"**_ _Kurama said to Naruto in his head. Naruto and Kurama had made peace when the blonde knucklehead was a mere teenager, and Naruto trusted the fox demon. Nodding, he stared Kakashi in the eye._

" _I demand Satisfaction." Naruto stated. He heard Kurenai gasp, eyes glassy with tears. He felt Kushina's hand on his arm. He could see her worried face in his peripheral vision, but he ignored it for now, shaking off her hand. He trusted Kurama…and he knew that with Kurama's help, he may be able to win…however, Itachi would not, no matter how powerful he was…he was still just a Slayer, instead of being a Jinchurriki Slayer, and no match in a one-on-one battle against the Master._

 _Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "That is your right, but I do not know if Asuma is coherent now to accept the Satisfaction."_

" _No, I do not demand Satisfaction from Asuma…I demand Satisfaction from you. As his sire, you can take his stead, just as the leader of my people; I am the one demanding the Satisfaction." Naruto's eyes were hard._

 _Kakashi stared disinterestedly at Naruto. "That is your right."_

 _Standing, Naruto looked at Kakashi. "We will need to get proper witnesses in here. I will choose Sasuke as my second." About then, Itachi and Sasuke burst through the door, Itachi's eyes filled with rage on his otherwise calm face._

" _Naruto, no!" Sakura replied standing and rushing over to her old friend._

 _Naruto regarded her coolly; he looked back at Kakashi, but was talking to the Uchihas. "Itachi, as leader of the Akatsuki, I have demanded Satisfaction for Deidara. I have chosen Sasuke for my second, and have challenged Kakashi, since he is the murderer's sire."_

" _Naruto, I should be the one to demand Satisfaction." Itachi said coldly._

" _Itachi…stop. We will discuss this more later, in private." Naruto stated, not taking his eyes from Kakashi. As the door opened again, Itachi and Sasuke noticed the pirate come in._

" _Tenzou will be my second." Kakashi stated. Tenzou's eyes grew wide. Seconds were only used for Satisfactions. "We will commence once your father is better, as I do not want you worried for your father's well-being. You may stay here with him, as well as your second, but any others that came with you need to leave." Nodding at his people, Kakashi, Tenzou, Kurenai, Sakura and Kushina walked out, leaving Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, and the unconscious Minato alone in the room. Worried eyes from Sakura and Kushina held onto Naruto until the door shut._

" _Naruto, you had no right!" Itachi stated icily._

" _I have every right. I am the leader, and I challenged their leader. You would be too emotional, even as unemotional as you are since your birthright is the Uchiha. Also the reason why I chose Sasuke as my second, instead of you. I have Kurama…he may help me. If I lose, then you all need to keep up the fight. Sasuke, Itachi…I leave the Akatsuki to you both if I don't win." Naruto looked to his two friends._

 _Both Uchihas stared in silence at Naruto, each having a whirlwind of emotions in them. However, they knew they would not win against Naruto…he was the most stubborn person they knew. In addition, he had already demanded the Satisfaction, so Naruto could only terminate it. Finally, Itachi turned to leave. "I will see you both in a few days…victorious." He stated over his shoulder as he left, Sasuke following his brother's retreating form with expressionless eyes._

"Naruto?" Minato's voice jolted Naruto out of his memory.

"So I did before he could." Naruto finished, looking at his father, whose face paled.

"You did what?" Minato asked, a knot of dread forming in his stomach.

"I demanded Satisfaction from Kakashi. His vampire attacked my Slayers. That is unacceptable." Naruto replied as if that was common sense.

"Naruto, you can't! You aren't powerful enough to go up against the Master on your own, not even with Kurama!" Minato yelled, forcing himself up. "Kakashi is a force to be reckoned with…he was a massively skilled jounin. He will kill you." Minato grabbed Naruto, pulling him into a hug.

"Dad…I'm not stupid. I have a plan…you need to trust me." Naruto huffed, hugging his father back. As Minato pulled back, looking at his son, his eyes were worried. About then, there was a knock on the door.

"It's me, Sakura…I need to come in and check on Minato." Her voice floated in from the hall. As the two men disentangled themselves, Sakura came in. Coming over, she smiled tentatively at Minato, who looked at her with distrust, but not open hostility. As she carefully checked him over, she started talking to him about his memories.

Minato sighed. "It's like I can remember two lifetimes…and they both happened to me. It is…odd, to say the least. But I'm starting to be able to pick the memories out and put them in the correct timeline." Minato admitted. He had always thought of Sakura as a daughter, and it was hard to see her as anything but, even though she was now a vampire.

"Good. Your mind is starting to sort them out. There will be times when things will still get confused, but with time, it will get better. I think another day, two at the most, of rest, and then you should be okay to travel." Looking over at Naruto, she gave a worried look. "Naruto…please don't do this…please, cancel the Satisfaction. I know you hate me, but I still love you deeply and think of you as one of my best friends. Please…you won't succeed against Kakashi." She pleaded her eyes big and luminous in the low light of the candles that had been placed in the room to help Minato rest.

"Sakura, I will be fine. Go away." Naruto said coldly. Sakura's eyes shone with unshed tears, but she did leave. Minato looked at his son.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I can't guarantee that the walls don't have ears, so sorry, but I can't tell you. Just trust me that Kurama and I have it figured out."

()()()

Crawling into bed with his dad that night, as there was only one bed in the room and Naruto didn't trust to leave his father alone in his weakened state, Naruto lay awake long after Minato's breathing slowed.

' _Kurama, what do you have in mind? Well, first, can anyone read our minds or hear our conversations right now?'_ Naruto thought in his head to the demon sealed in him. Kurama was his special gift as a Slayer…the nine tailed beast was sealed inside him. No one knew how it came to be, as the beast was sealed in Kushina…but somehow, during the birth, Kurama was passed to Naruto.

' _ **No, no one can. This is not telepathy…it is a special bond between you and me.'**_ Kurama responded.

' _Good. So then, what's the plan?'_ Naruto rolled over on his side, his back to his father.

' _ **Well, you know how much more deeply vampires are supposed to experience the world and experience feelings than regular humans. Their hate burns hotter than a human's hate, their love is deeper than a human's love…Have you heard of the Ikigai?'**_

' _Yea, I remember that extreme emotion thing. But, no, I don't remember the Ikigai…should I?'_ Naruto scrunched his nose in confusion.

' _ **No, it is an obscure facet of vampire lore that is rare, but true. The Ikigai are a vampire's soulmate…I could give you the backstory on how the name came to be, but it's boring as shit, so I am not. Just trust me that if the vampire meets his or her Ikigai, they will do anything…and I mean ANYTHING…to remain with the Ikigai.'**_

' _Okay…so what does this have to do with the Satisfaction I demanded?'_ Naruto asked, yawning in spite of himself.

' _ **Kakashi knows you are his Ikigai. He is already starting to bond with you, as was seen by the smoochfest at the Ball. However, just because he formed a bond, does not mean that you will. Moreover, since you are a pureblood Slayer, you cannot have the Ikigai bond returned. Humans can actually form the Ikigai bond with vampires, but not Slayers. Therefore, in the case of Slayers, if a vampire forms the bond, it is a one-way bond, from vampire to Slayer. It's also only happened one time before between a Slayer and a vampire. However, he does not know that. Therefore, what you do is this…you demand Satisfaction. You state that your prize, if you win, is that you are allowed to kill him, thus eradicating his line. His prize, if he wins, is that you will stay willingly with him, as you are his Ikigai.'**_

' _What the FUCK, Kurama…are you insane? If I lose I don't want to be stuck here in this bloodsucker's mansion for the rest of my life!'_ Naruto's eye started twitching in anger.

' _ **Shut up and let me finish, fartnugget. If you win, then…you win…you kill him. If you lose, you will still win…because what you will do is this: you will break Kakashi slowly, over time…destroy his confidence, destroy his trust, destroy him, and crush him. He will slowly die of these feelings of intense betrayal and pain from his Ikigai. Since vampires feel much more and much more deeply than anyone else, can understand…so a broken heart to you will suffocate Kakashi…and destroy him. So either way, you will slay the Master.'**_


	6. A Start

Naruto gulped, standing in the field. Sasuke stood next to him, eyeing him coldly. "This is foolish; you should let Itachi fight Kakashi. It is his anger that needs to be satiated. We need you with the Akatsuki." Sasuke looked up across the field, staring at the vampires talking quietly a few feet away.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You have to trust me, Sasuke. Kakashi would probably kill Itachi. He won't kill me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and chuckled derisively. "Oh, he won't, won't he? He is so magnanimous…" Sasuke did not get to finish as the silverette's second walked up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke? I am Tenzou, Kakashi's Second. Kakashi has decided to allow Naruto to determine the terms of battle, even though it is my Master's right, as the challenged, to delineate the plans. So, inform me of how Naruto would like to proceed." Sasuke nodded. Turning around, he reported to Naruto. After listening to Naruto, Sasuke returned to Tenzou.

"Brute strength, hand to hand combat." Sasuke replied. Nodding, Tenzou headed back and spoke to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded as well. Tenzou came back.

"Kakashi has accepted the terms. What are the terms of the prize for the winner?" Tenzou stared levelly at the Uchiha. Looking over his shoulder, Sasuke frowned. Turning back to Tenzou, Sasuke cleared his throat.

"This is a fight to the death."

Tenzou nodded. "Kakashi thought this might be the case. Kakashi will not kill Naruto."

Sasuke's eye opened slightly in surprise that this was going just as Naruto said. Swallowing, Sasuke nodded. "Naruto gave me an alternative if he was told that…so if Naruto wins, he will kill Kakashi. If Kakashi wins, Naruto will offer himself as prisoner to Kakashi for the rest of his life…with the Akatsuki not trying to free him, but still trying to destroy the vampires."

Turning on his heel, Tenzou went to report to this. Coming back, Tenzou nodded. "Kakashi accepts." As Sasuke and Tenzou shook hands, the Seconds left the field, and the battle began.

()()()

After thirty minutes of hard fighting, both sides getting the upper hand at times, Kakashi slumped, blood slipping from his eye. As Naruto staggered, cut and bleeding, the fox still shrouding him, Naruto smirked…he had worn the Master down with his strength…well, he and Kurama's strength. Naruto went in for the kill with his Rasengan. He had been studying the blind spot of Kakashi, and now he had it…rushing up, he slammed the Rasengan into Kakashi's side…, which splintered as the log shattered. Gasping, Naruto realized it was substitution, right as he heard "Thousand years of death!" and felt the fingers in his ass before he blacked out.

()()()

Waking up on a soft bed, Naruto opened his eyes. _Fuck, I lost._

 _ **Yes, you did…but we will win. Remember, you need to play this correctly. Act angry, act grouchy, act unhappy…but you have to keep your word. You are his prisoner…let him "woo" you eventually…but you cannot just fall over with your legs open. This is the performance of your lifetime.**_

 _Got it._ Rolling over, Naruto noticed he was in a plush, furnished bedroom. Sitting up on the black sheets, he noticed they were satin. _Well, at least it will be a comfortable existence. Lonely, but comfortable._

()()()

The first three days were the hardest. It was hard not being able to see Sasuke, Itachi, or Minato. Naruto didn't really get out of bed those three days. Food was brought to him, and he picked at it, but did not fully eat. He was given a great deal of privacy, but someone always checked on him…usually Kushina.

Getting up on the third day, the plush, pale blue carpet felt good on his feet. Going over to the door, he opened it, eyes widening. Peeking out, he didn't see any guards. Frowning, he cautiously stepped out. Walking down the hall, people passed him, looking at him, but not threatening him. Some were vampires, some were humans.

"Naruto!" Naruto heard his mother's voice. Turning, she walked up cautiously. He nodded at her, eyes cool. "You won't be harmed. Kakashi's given orders that no one is to harm you. Did you really give your word that you wouldn't try to escape?" Her eyes were so kind. Naruto wanted to give in and hug her, but he couldn't. She was still a vampire; still his blood enemy…and he did not know her.

"Yea, I did. I lost the battle, so this is the punishment, since Kakashi wouldn't kill me." Naruto said, somewhat bitterly. "I'm hungry…is there any human food here?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Oh! Of course. Please, follow me." Kushina said, leading Naruto to a kitchen that was well stocked. As she showed him the food, she explained. "There are humans who are living here; either mates, servants, or willing donors. No one is here unwillingly, Naruto." Kushina explained as she pulled out some ramen and started making it.

Naruto sat on a stool. "Yea, right. Everyone was a willing vampire." He scoffed.

Kushina looked at her son, frowning slightly. "Kakashi is a good man…and everything he does is for a good reason. He is a vampire, yes, but he desires to do the right thing." Naruto crossed his arms as Kushina put the ramen in a bowl, sitting it in front of her son. Sniffing, Naruto smiled slightly.

"This smells really good. Thanks." Naruto picked up his chopsticks and started to eat. His stomach growled when the first real food in three days hit his stomach. His eyes widened and he smiled more. "Wow…this is really good."

Kushina smiled. It was a start.

()()()

Later that evening, Naruto was summoned to Kakashi's room. Knocking on the door, Kushina opened it after leading Naruto to it. "You can go in, Naruto. Kakashi wanted to speak to you." Nodding, Naruto walked in. Kakashi was standing, his back to Naruto, looking out the window.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked sullenly.

"Naruto…I apologize for not coming to see you sooner, but I wanted to give you time to acclimate to this new life of yours. Now that it has been a few days, I wanted to talk to you…while you are a prisoner here, you are not a prisoner. I consider you a guest. You are free to go anywhere in the compound. I have told everyone they are not to harm you… If anyone does harm you, I would ask that you tell me and I will deal with it appropriately." Turning around, Kakashi was dressed in slacks and a black long sleeved shirt. His mask was not on.

"Why are you doing that? I could try to run or fight." Naruto pointed out.

"You could," Kakashi conceded, "But I don't think you will. You gave your word, and I believe you are a man of your word."

Sighing, Naruto just stared at Kakashi. _Geez, am I that obvious?_

 _ **Yes, you wear your heart on your sleeve.**_

 _Shut up, jackhole._

"So, what do I do now?" Naruto asked.

"You can do as you please within the compound. If you'd like to arrange a visit with your friends or your father, please, let me know and I will arrange it." Kakashi studied Naruto carefully, swallowing slightly. Kakashi had no doubt that Naruto was his Ikigai. He hoped to woo Naruto, so that Naruto would _want_ to stay with Kakashi because he loved Kakashi…not because he contracted to stay here due to a debt from a Satisfaction.

"Okay, thanks." Naruto turned on his heel and left. Sighing, Kakashi turned back to the window, looking out over the landscape.

()()()

Another four days past, marking the first week. Naruto spent most of his time just exploring the household. He found out, through trial and error, the garden and the fountain. It was beautiful, lush and green trees, vibrant flowers, and the bubbling fountain in the quiet peace of nature. Smiling softly, Naruto went up, sitting down by the fountain. Closing his eyes, he raised his face to the sky, feeling the sun's rays on his skin. He missed the outdoors, and sparring with Sasuke, swimming in the creek, basking in the sun…he enjoyed the outdoors, and having been cooped up for about a week, he definitely enjoyed being outside. Stripping off his shirt, he lay in the grass, closing his eyes and basking in the warmth.

()()()

Kakashi looked out from his window. He saw the blonde walking out into the garden. Seeing Naruto's exuberance, Kakashi's mouth moved into a smile. Naruto was adorable when he was happy. As Kakashi admired Naruto as he stripped off his shirt, there was a knock on his door. "Enter." Kakashi commanded, not turning around.

"Master, we think we may have found a solution to the feral virus." Shikamaru reported.

"Oh?" Kakashi turned, looking over his shoulder.

"The jinchurriki's blood is the answer." Shikamaru stared blankly at Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Carefully answer this next question… _how_ did you come to this confident conclusion?" The hairs on his body were bristling.

"Calm down, boss…" Shikamaru raised his hands in a gesture of peace at the violent nature in Kakashi's eyes. "Naruto bled in the battle. Tenzou collected it for me, as I asked him to. I did some experiments, and, after determining that it would not kill Asuma, I tried it on him. Asuma is cured of his feral virus."

Raising an eyebrow, Kakashi nodded as he pondered the situation. "I will talk to Naruto…this will only be done if he is willing." Nodding, Shikamaru left the Master to his thoughts.

()()()

"Naruto?" Naruto rolled onto his back, sitting up as he heard Kushina's voice through the door.

"Yea?" Getting up, he went over and opened the door. Standing outside was his mother, as well as his father. "Dad!" Naruto yelled, smiling, grabbing his father and hugging him tightly.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while." Kushina said, smiling and closing the door.

Minato grabbed his son, holding him close. "Naruto, are you okay?" he asked, studying the jinchurriki.

"Yea, I'm okay." Naruto said, not letting go. "I miss you, though." Sniffling a little bit, Naruto rubbed his nose. He didn't realize how much he missed his father until he had been separated from him.

"We miss you too. Sasuke is forbidding us from coming to save you…he told us that was part of the Satisfaction deal?" Minato asked, eyes concerned.

"Yea, it is." Naruto said eyes downcast.

"Naruto…why would you do that?" Minato asked softly, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I have to protect my family…and I was hoping to win, solving our quest." Naruto admitted quietly. "But, don't worry…I still have plans. And besides, you all can do it without me." Naruto looked up. "You're the first Slayer, after all." Naruto whispered.

Minato just shook his head sadly, pulling Naruto back into a hug. Rubbing his hand up and down his son's back, he sighed.

()()()

"Please look after our son." Minato said to Kushina as she led him out.

"I will." She promised, not touching Minato, even though she was aching to hold him. "And Mina…" Kushina said, using the old nickname as Minato looked up, eyes sparking at the name. "I'm sorry…for everything."

Minato looked at her, giving a sad smile. "Me, too."

()()()

Naruto sat on his bed, looking down. It was good to see his father, but it made him miss his father more. The knock on his door made him look up. Getting up, he went, opening the door. Kakashi stood there. "Naruto, a word?" Naruto shrugged and nodded, gesturing Kakashi in. Kakashi stepped in, looking around.

"Of course, if you want to redecorate, feel free." Kakashi stated as Naruto looked around as well. Shrugging Naruto looked at Kakashi, waiting for the explanation of why the head vampire was here. Kakashi sighed, looking to the blonde. "I feel I need to be completely honest with you, Naruto." Raising an eyebrow, Naruto sat on the bed, watching Kakashi. "One of my assistants took some of the blood you spilled on the battlefield, and used it…finding a cure for the feral vampire problem. I told him we would not move forward without your willing consent…of course, I would be pleased if you would agree to donate some blood for antidotes, but you are not required to do so. Please, do not answer now, just think about donating some blood."

Naruto cleared his throat. "Why? You could make me, since I'm your prisoner."

Kakashi stared levelly at Naruto. "I do not wish to make you do anything." Sighing at the suspicious look Naruto gave Kakashi, Kakashi's shoulders slumped. "I must be honest with you…You are my Ikigai…I hope, eventually, that you will return my feelings." Kakashi looked at Naruto, studying the young man's face.

"Ikigai?" Naruto asked, playing dumb.

"Soulmate." Kakashi defined.

"Oh…well…I don't think it's going to happen, me being a Slayer and all, but I guess if it's some mystical bond, I don't have a choice. So, since I'm stuck here, I guess we'll see if this bond forms." Naruto shrugged, feigning disinterest. "And about saving the bloodsuckers with my blood? Yea, I'll have to think on that, too."

Kakashi gave a rare smile. Naruto did not completely flip out or say no, so it was a start.

 _ **He's buying it and you are doing a great job…it's a great start, just keep it up.**_


	7. Conflicted

Naruto knew the first month would be the hardest…missing his family, he was rather glum. However, he did take advantage of his freedom Kakashi gave him, and tried to do some recon to get some intel on the vampires, and perhaps a better way to kill them. So far, he had not been successful. He also did take frequent walks in the garden, enjoying the sunshine. As he was sitting there one day, eyes closed, in his third week of living in the coven, he was trying to figure out where else he could get some information to destroy the vampires. Suddenly, he felt someone come up and sit by him. He didn't open his eyes, awaiting the other person to talk. After they did not after about five minutes, Naruto opened his eyes; shocked, he raised an eyebrow. Kakashi was sitting there, reading a book, saying nothing to him. Naruto rolled his head towards Kakashi. "Um, did you need something?"

Kakashi looked over, his arm holding his book and resting on his knee. "No, I … just wanted to be near you. If I'm bothering you, I can move." Naruto could swear that he saw a blush on Kakashi's cheek.

 _ **Don't…let him sit there. Small moves to draw him in.**_

Naruto's eye twitched at Kurama's statement. Shrugging, he closed his eyes and turned his head back up to the sky. "It's your home; you can sit where you want to." Kakashi simply went back to reading, hoping this was a good sign that Naruto had not pushed him away.

Finally, after about another ten minutes of silence, Naruto opened an eye. "What are you reading?"

Kakashi sat the book down, turning to look at Naruto. " _Icha Icha Storm_."

Naruto nodded. "Jiraiya had a hard time writing that one. There are only a few copies…where did you get yours?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I have friends. I keep this in my private library in my room, for the very reason that it is rare. How do you know Jiraiya?"

Naruto shrugged. "He's my godfather." Closing his eyes, the jinchurriki basked in the sun longer. Kakashi stared at him, gulping. The blonde practically glowed. Reaching out, Kakashi gently shooed a small sweat bee from Naruto's cheek, his fingers glancing off the warm skin. Naruto opened his eyes and turned to look at Kakashi with a questioning gaze. "What?" he asked.

"You had a bee on your cheek. I didn't want it to sting you." Kakashi said through his extremely dry throat.

"Oh, thanks." Naruto said, closing his eyes again. Finally, "If I donate some blood, can you all work on a way to put an end to vampirism…either by curing or killing?"

Kakashi swallowed, as Naruto turned his head again, those so bright blue eyes staring at him. Kakashi sighed. He never understood how powerful the Ikigai could be…Kakashi realized, in that instant, he would do anything asked of him, if he could only have those blue eyes look on him with love.

"Of course." Kakashi stated without hesitation.

"Then you can have some." Naruto said, uncomfortable with the look in Kakashi's eye directed at him. Closing his eyes, he hoped he was not making a mistake.

 _ **You aren't. You are doing so well, he is playing into our hands.**_

 _Just shut up, Kurama. Just…shut up._

()()()

Tossing and turning, Naruto sat up. He had donated the blood later that evening; just five vials to start. He had agreed to more if needed later. Looking out the window, he saw that the moon was about three-fourths full. Sighing, he turned to the door as there was a knock. "Yes?"

Kakashi opened the door. "I have to leave for a couple days. Kushina will be here, and you will be safe."

Naruto nodded, cocking his head slightly to the side. "Why are you telling me this?"

Kakashi frowned. "Because I wanted you to know I had to leave and didn't want you to think it was some kind of nefarious plan in connection with the blood we took." Nodding, Naruto frowned, unhappy Kakashi seemed so nice.

()()()

Naruto woke up the next morning. Remembering that Kakashi said he had a private library, he got up, walking out into the hall. Looking around, no one seemed to be around. Sneaking up to Kakashi's room, Naruto went inside. Looking around, he found what he was looking for...the private library. Pulling out the books one at a time, Naruto looked at them. Not sure what he was looking for, his eyes went wide when he found an ancient text. Grabbing it, he started reading. Swallowing hard, he crept out, heading back to his room.

()()()

It had been a few days. Naruto sat up, looking out the window. Pulling his knees up, he leaned his forehead on his knees. Looking out the window, he sighed, noticing the blood moon. Absently, he remembered that vampires felt that the blood moon was significant and powerful.

 _Kurama, I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know if I can keep my word and stay away from my family. I…I don't know if I can do this…why can't I just kill Kakashi? Hurting him emotionally seems wrong…he seems…nice. Maybe everything we are doing is wrong…and I feel like doing that is stooping as low as the vampires are when they turn others._

 _ **Nope, you are fine…you are doing what you need to do. We have to destroy the vampires.**_

 _However, toying with someone's emotions seems more evil. Fuck, I don't know what to do._

 _ **This will destroy the vampires. You can't defeat him on your own physically, but you can emotionally.**_ Naruto just put his head back on his knees.As the tears slipped from his eyes, he heard the knock. Wiping his eyes and nose, he sat up. "Come in." As the door opened, the light illuminated the silver hair at the door. "When did you get back?" Naruto asked.

 _ **He is tired. He is vulnerable. Fuck him. Fuck him tonight. You need to do it tonight while it is a blood moon.**_

Kakashi came in, coming over to the bed and sitting down on it gently. Reaching up as he stared at Naruto, he wiped the tears from Naruto's face. "I'm sorry. I felt your pain, and came home early. I wanted to come see what was wrong?" Kakashi stared at Naruto, his face half illuminated by the light from the window.

Naruto swallowed. _I don't … I can't…_

 _ **Yes, you fucking can. Stop.**_

"Naruto? What's wrong?" The emotion from Kakashi's eyes choked Naruto.

 _ **He fucking killed your mom and your two friends. You need to destroy the Master.**_

 _Right. Right._ Naruto nodded, sniffling. "I…I just missed my friends. I feel so alone." Naruto whispered, laying his forehead back on his knees, then turning his head to look at Kakashi.

"I'm sorry. I could arrange for them to come over tomorrow if you'd like?" Kakashi asked softly. As more tears slipped from Naruto's orbs, Kakashi leaned over, wiping them away. His breath smelled like cinnamon. As Naruto looked up, Kakashi leaned over, kissing him gently. Gasping quietly, Naruto let his eyes close, kissing him back. Kakashi's lips felt heavenly as his tongue slid into Naruto's mouth. Moaning again, Naruto leaned into the kiss. Suddenly, Kakashi leaned back.

"Sorry, Naruto…I…I'm sorry." Kakashi blushed and stuttered.

 _ **Do it. He is vulnerable…right now.**_ Kurama ordered.

"It…it's okay. Why did you do it? I thought you had better control?" Naruto asked, voice not holding any judgment, just curiosity.

Kakashi shrugged. "It's the blood moon. Things are a bit harder to control at this time. I usually can, I just…well…" Kakashi shrugged. "I'm sorry."

Naruto swallowed. _**Fuckin' do it.**_ "It's okay." Leaning up, he kissed Kakashi back. Kakashi looked down at Naruto, pulling back.

"Naruto, you are a kind man. However, I know you are not interested. So, really…it's okay." Kakashi didn't want to rush this and ruin it.

Naruto swallowed once more, and then looked at Kakashi. _**Now, fucking do it now Slayer. Start this process of destruction.**_ Naruto bit his lip, pushing down the emotions in his chest. "I…I am interested. It's why I suggested the deal with Satisfaction. I figured if I couldn't kill you, then I could get to know you. I just…I remember those kisses from the Ball, and … well…" The lies slipped from Naruto's lips. Naruto slipped out from under the covers and got up, crawling in Kakashi's lap. As the moonlight illuminated his face, Kakashi stared up at him.

 _ **Perfect…**_

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked, his voice strained. Leaning down, Naruto caught Kakashi's lips in a kiss, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck. Feeling Kakashi shudder, Naruto opened his eyes, looking down at Kakashi. The silver haired male's eyes were closed. Naruto had to admit Kakashi was handsome.

Kakashi opened his eyes, those onyx orbs staring at Naruto with such a deep emotion. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hips, pulling him closer. Leaning up, Kakashi kissed Naruto's neck. As Naruto let out a moan, he let his hands wander over Kakashi as his eyes closed and his head leaned over, giving Kakashi better access to his neck. As Kakashi kissed down Naruto's neck, Naruto's breathing hitched. Kakashi's hands moved to Naruto's ass, squeezing it tightly.

Naruto moaned, feeling his cock stiffen in response to Kakashi's hands on him and his lips sucking on Naruto's neck.

 _ **Tell him you think you're falling in love with him.**_

"K…Kakashi…." Naruto moaned, looking down at the vampire, who looked up at him. "I...I think I'm falling in love with you." He felt his cock hardening at the hands on him, the lips kissing him. Kakashi's eyes widened, his hands stopping their kneading. Swallowing hard, Naruto felt Kakashi's stiff shaft underneath him. Kakashi picked Naruto up, sitting him down on his bed.

 _ **Fuck yea! He's going to fuck you.**_ Kurama cheered.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Kakashi took a step back. His hands were at his sides, hands balled into fists. "I cannot do this right now. I can't confirm it's not the blood moon affecting you or me. I will see you tomorrow." Stepping out quickly, Kakashi shut the door behind him.

 _ **What the fuck did you do to turn him away?**_ Kurama sounded pissed.

 _Shut up Kurama. I did what you want. He seems interested still, so just shut the fuck up._

Laying on the bed, Naruto flipped over, covering up. As sleep finally overtook him, he felt horrible and disgusting.

()()()

There was a knock on the door the next morning. Yawning, Naruto got up and went, opening it. Standing there were Minato, Sasuke, and Itachi. Naruto looked at them, shocked. "Dad…Sasuke….Itachi?" Hugging each of them, he looked at them oddly. "What are you doing here?"

Minato looked at Naruto, hugging him again. "Kakashi invited us…said something about you probably would like to see us."

Swallowing thickly, Naruto nodded. "Yea…I missed you all very much."

Naruto ushered all of them into the room. As the door shut, everyone got comfortable. As they caught up, Itachi remained quiet. Finally, Itachi crossed his arms, studying Naruto. "So, you've been here about a month. What have you learned that we can use to help us kill the vampires?"

Naruto noticed that everyone was looking at him. Feeling nauseous, he bit his lip. Looking around at them, he then bowed his head. Swallowing thickly, he felt like he was ripping into two. Naruto turned around and went to set on the bed. Pulling out a book, he handed it to his father. As he looked at his fellow Slayers, he could not help feeling as if he was doing something wrong. As Itachi looked at the title, he gave a small smile and nodded at Naruto. As Itachi slipped the book into his pouch, he smirked.

()()()

Later that night, after the three had returned to their home, Minato, Sasuke, and Itachi pulled out the book. Looking at the leather bound tome that was several centuries old, Itachi looked at them. "Naruto did well. We have to find something in here." As they opened the book and started to read, the golden letters of the title seemed to glow in the night like a fire. Calling all the Slayers in, Itachi started to read, after explaining how they got the book.

"Listen up well, Slayers…we finally will have the answers. This is _The Vampire's Necronomicon."_ Clearing his throat, Itachi started to read, "Hello Foul Demons and Fiends…If you have this book, you either want to continue the vampire race, or destroy it. The good news for you evil fiends is that you will find the answers to both in these tomes. But be forewarned…nothing comes without a cost…"


	8. Shift

"Naruto?" Kushina's voice came through the closed door.

Yawning, Naruto sat up. "Yea? Come on in." Naruto called, rubbing his face and running his fingers through his hair. As Kushina's fiery red hair came into view, she smiled.

"Good morning. I thought maybe we could have a picnic lunch…try to get to know each other better?" Kushina asked, hope in her voice. She was always so kind to him, but so tentative. Having a chance to get to know her son again, she didn't want to blow this chance. Naruto knew why she was holding back…to be fair, he was not being the most outgoing person in the world. Swallowing hard, Naruto shook his head yes. He missed his mother, and Kushina had did nothing to him. She was trying. He felt he should try. Smiling, she shut the door, waiting in the hallway.

 _ **Yea, and once you destroy Kakashi; she'll come back to you.**_ Naruto ignored that comment. Getting up, he got ready, pulling on some cargo pants and a tee shirt. Slipping on some zori, he walked out. Kushina was there, holding a basket. "Ready?" she asked. Nodding, Naruto walked with her out into the garden. Traveling through the garden, she took him farther back to a part of the garden he had never been. Weeping willows held a canopy over the clearing of lush green grass. Sitting out a blanket, Kushina started laying out a bunch of food. Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head, seeing the feast being laid out.

As he sat down, Kushina explained all the delicacies she had there. She had some sushi, of course some ramen, grapes, cherries, bananas, some salad, and chocolate cake. As Naruto dug in, Kushina started talking to him. As he ate, Naruto responded. After eating, they sat and talked more, about Kushina, about Naruto, his life, her life, his hopes and dreams…just everything. Naruto found himself having a wonderful time…noontime stretching into evening. When Kushina finally packed up and took him back to the castle, he leaned over and hugged her. "I…I've missed you Mom. I really enjoyed today. I … I hope we can do this more. I'd like to have a mom again." His blue eyes stared at her as tears fell from her cheeks as she hugged her son close.

()()()

"Who was in your chambers?" Tenzou asked warily, the top advisors on high alert, security being enforced more around the castle.

"I gave no one permission to do so." Kakashi stated voice impassive.

"Then who took the book?" Tenzou asked.

"I don't know." Kakashi stated.

"If that would get into the Slayer's hands…" Tenzou said, his almond eyes widening in concern.

"I know the repercussions…it would be my death." Kakashi walked to the window, staring out at the landscape.

"Naruto is the most likely suspect. You give him too much freedom. You trust him too easily." Tenzou accused.

Kakashi turned and stared hard at Tenzou. "You forget your place." Kakashi's voice had a hard edge to it.

"You forget your death have repercussions for us all." Tenzou challenged, not backing down.

"His death would have repercussions for you all." Kakashi warned, eyes narrowing slightly.

"I am not an idiot." Tenzou responded.

"Good. Do not become one."

()()()

"Naruto?" Naruto heard Kakashi's voice, even though he didn't see him. It had been a couple days since the blood moon, and he had not seen Kakashi at all. Kurama reassured Naruto that it was perfectly acceptable, as Kakashi was trying to be a gentleman and there were some "things" going on he needed to attend to. She wouldn't elaborate on what those "things" were.

Kurama reminded Naruto every day about his duty and obligation. Naruto was ready daily to drown the fox in the chakra pool. Finally, one day, about a week after the blood moon, Naruto had went swimming. After his swim, as he was pulling himself out of the pool, the water running off his chest, Naruto looked around. Seeing Kakashi walking up, he noticed that Kakashi swallowed hard at seeing Naruto.

"Yea, what's up, Kakashi?" Getting out, he grabbed a towel and started drying off.

"Naruto, were you in my room while I was gone?" Kakashi was staring at Naruto.

Naruto stared back, deadpan. "Nope. Was I supposed to be?" Naruto asked. Guilt tinged Naruto's soul, but Kurama nudged Naruto, reminding him of the goal and Kakashi's destruction. _I know, rat. Shut the fuck up, you are starting to sound like a broken record._

"I didn't think so." Kakashi stated and turned to leave.

 _ **Make a move…**_ Kurama's growl echoed in Naruto's mind. Kurama was getting more and more restless; neither knew why.

"Um…Kakashi?" Naruto called after him. Kakashi stopped, looking over his shoulder at Naruto. "W…would you stay and swim with me?"

Kakashi turned around. Studying Naruto, Kakashi finally nodded. He stripped off his mask, and pulled his shirt over his head. As Naruto swallowed, staring at the Master stripping, the jinchurriki turned and jumped into the water as Kakashi had kicked off his shoes and started to work on his trousers. Keeping his back to the vampire, Naruto started swimming lazily around the pool. Suddenly, he felt Kakashi next to him. "I didn't know you liked to swim." Kakashi stated conversationally.

"Yea, well, I bet there's lots you don't know about me." Naruto stated evasively, noticing that Kakashi's bare chest was definitely enticing. Swimming off, he dove under the water. Coming up, he turned around. He didn't see Kakashi anywhere. _What the hell? Did he get out?_ After about two minutes of searching, K

akashi popped up right in front of him. "Holy shit!" Naruto shrieked in surprise. Kakashi chuckled, the baritone sending shivers up Naruto's spine. Ignoring the shivers, Naruto eyed Kakashi. "How did you do that?"

Kakashi chuckled again. "I be there's lots you don't know about me." Kakashi mimicked, winking. Naruto huffed.

"Well, I bet I can beat you in a true swimming match, you not using your vampire stuff. I'm the fastest swimmer in my group." Naruto goaded, eyeing the silverette.

"Deal." Kakashi rose to the bait. As the two got ready, Naruto explained the parameters and then yelled go and they took off. Naruto swam fast, confident in his ability. As he touched the wall, he looked back confidently, but didn't see Kakashi. Turing around, he frowned, noticing that he was touching Kakashi's chest, not the wall.

"You cheated." Naruto pouted. Kakashi gave a hurt look.

"I didn't. I've just always been naturally fast as well." Kakashi responded. Noticing that his hand was still on Kakashi's chest, Naruto pulled it away. Kakashi grabbed it, kissing the knuckles as he stared at Naruto in the eye. "Would you rather I let you win?" he asked, his lips ghosting over Naruto's knuckles.

"N…no." Naruto gulped, standing, transfixed, by Kakashi. Heat shot through his body, pooling in his loins.

"Good." Kakashi whispered, running his lips over Naruto's knuckles again. Naruto took a step closer to Kakashi, closing the distance between the two. Looking up an inch into those onyx eyes, Naruto licked his lips.

"I want to win on my own." Naruto whispered huskily, staring at Kakashi.

"You have." Kakashi responded, just as huskily.

"I wasn't trying." Naruto admitted, caught in Kakashi's gaze; the water, the fox, and the rest of the world gone. Moving on pure instinct, spurred on by the look in the silverette's gaze, Naruto captured Kakashi's lips in a kiss…heated and hungry. Moaning against Naruto's lips, Kakashi ran his hands down Naruto's arms, wrapping around the blonde's tanned waist. Invading that moist cavern, Kakashi closed his eyes, savoring the feeling. As Naruto's tongue sought for dominance in Kakashi's mouth, Naruto snaked his arms around Kakashi's waist. Pulling the vampire to him, he deepened the kiss.

Pulling back when he needed to breathe, he stared up at Kakashi. Kakashi opened his eyes upon the break in contact, eyes dark. Looking down into Naruto's dark, lust filled eyes, Kakashi felt himself hardening. As his eyes raked over those puffy, kiss abused lips, he raised a questioning glance to Naruto. "What do you want of me?" Kakashi asked his voice raspy with lust.

Naruto ran his teeth over his lip unconsciously. Looking at Kakashi, studying the gorgeous face, his thoughts were not forming any kind of coherence. "I want all of you. I want to feel you in me. I want you to fuck…no…not fuck…" Naruto looked at Kakashi, his eyes shining with sincerity. "I want you to make love to me. I've never seen anyone look at me like you have…and I like it…I like you…I…I'm falling in love with you."

Kakashi ran his hand over Naruto's face, brushing his knuckles over those soft cheeks. "I will need to feed first. If I let loose with you without feeding, I may not be able to control myself." Kakashi explained.

Naruto looked up, baring his neck. "Feed from me." He whispered, staring at Kakashi. Kakashi went rigid, his erection hardening more at the offer.

"Naruto…you do not know what you are offering. I…I can't do that." His voice was strained, his body still.

"Tell me then." Naruto whispered, pulling himself against Kakashi, his erection brushing against Kakashi's.

"Y…" Kakashi's voice cracked. Swallowing, Kakashi tried again. "You will be bound to me mentally."

"And that's bad how?" Naruto whispered, looking up between his lashes.

"N.." Kakashi started as Naruto leaned up, kissing Kakashi again, sliding his hands in Kakashi's pants, squeezing Kakashi's ass.

Hissing, Kakashi ran his hand up Naruto's back, wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulders. As he wrapped his other arm around Naruto's waist, he climbed out of the pool with Naruto, laying him on the grass beside the pool. Laying Naruto down, Kakashi straddled over him, panting as he looked down, eyes full of lust and love.

"Naruto…are you sure?" Kakashi panted his voice straining.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi. There was nothing but Naruto and Kakashi. "Make me yours, Master." He whispered, leaning his head over, exposing his neck again as he swallowed thickly. He wanted nothing more than to be Kakashi's at that moment.

Ripping Naruto's pants off as well as his own, Kakashi lined up at Naruto's entrance. Trying to relax, Naruto was a bit worried about the pain until Kakashi leaned down, right over Naruto. Brushing his lips against the jinchurriki's, Kakashi whispered. "Trust me. This won't hurt after the initial bite." His eyes had bled black, no white showing. Nodding, Naruto oddly did feel trusting of Kakashi.

As Kakashi grazed Naruto's neck with his fangs, Naruto winced as he felt the piercing by the incisors. What happened next was indescribable. As Kakashi slid his full length into Naruto, not even having prepared him, Naruto could do nothing but arch his back in pleasure as wave after wave of desire flowed through him from the site of Kakashi's bite. As Kakashi drank from Naruto, thrusting in and out, Naruto moaned lewdly, wrapping his legs around Kakashi's waist, pulling him in tighter.

"Oh, fuck…'Kashi…oh Kami, you feel so good…I want you cl..closer…deeper…" Thrusting back against Kakashi as Kakashi thrust hard into the blonde, a scream ripped from Naruto's throat as Kakashi hit Naruto's prostate dead on. As Kakashi licked the puncture marks, closing them, he leaned back so he could watch Naruto underneath him. Writing, eyes closed, head twisting back and forth, Naruto was the picture of wanton. As Kakashi grabbed Naruto's swollen, weeping shaft, sliding his hand up and down once, Naruto grunted, shooting pearly streams from his cock. As the orgasm took hold, he clamped down on Kakashi, who in turn grunted, thrusting more erratically in Naruto until orgasm overtook him as well. Collapsing next to Naruto, Kakashi looked at Naruto, who was gasping at the exertion. Opening his eyes, he looked at Kakashi. "T…that was amazing."

Kakashi smiled so tenderly at Naruto, Naruto was sure his heart was melting inside his chest. "Kakashi…I love you." Naruto admitted, blinking in shock at the truth behind his words. "I…I don't know how or why…but I do." As Naruto was pulled into Kakashi's embrace, he heard the words he never thought he would hear.

"I love you too, Naruto. More than anything." Naruto felt such a wave of love; he almost suffocated in it, as he was wrapped in that emotion just as surely as he was wrapped in Kakashi's arms.

 _ **Perfect. Way to go, just as we talked about. Now, the destruction will begin…**_


	9. Dead

Yawning, Naruto woke up. The sun was lower in the sky. Kakashi still held the blonde in his arms protectively, although his eyes were closed as if in sleep. The grass was soft on his back. Naruto stretched and sat up. Kakashi opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. Smiling, Naruto leaned over, kissing Kakashi gently. "I'm getting hungry." Naruto admitted, his stomach growling in agreement.

Giving a half smile, Kakashi got up, helping Naruto to his feet as well. Each man got dressed and then Kakashi led Naruto inside. "What do you feel like?" His soft baritone sent shivers down the jinchurriki's spine.

Naruto smiled. "Ramen!" He chirped, brightening, as Kakashi rolled his eyes playfully, a grin tugging at his mouth.

"Of course, I should have known." Kakashi responded with a wink. As Naruto put a fake pout on his lips, Kakashi led him to the kitchen. Pulling out ingredients, the vampire started to prepare ramen from scratch. "My own personal recipe. Hope you like it." Naruto licked his lips. Homemade ramen was the best, but was hard to come by. As he watched the silver haired master prepare a meal for him, he leaned his cheek on his hand. Thinking back on the last few hours, Naruto was truly shocked to realize that he had meant everything he had said. He was falling in love with Kakashi. It didn't make sense, but...after being here, after talking to his mom, after some late night talks with Sakura and Hinata...he just couldn't hate Kakashi. He knew he was supposed to...but he couldn't. Vampires were people...even if undead people. They weren't the monsters he was brought up to believe.

 _ **Look here you little shit...you are going to crush him and destroy him. You are a Slayer...that is what you do.**_

 _Why do you have such a hardon for this, Kurama?_ Naruto thought it was unusual for Kurama to be so hell bent on this...after Naruto's feelings had changed. Kurama usually took Naruto's feelings into account.

 _ **Because, vampires are asshole, bloodsucking, evil motherfuckers.**_

Naruto knew there had to be more to it than that, but he also knew Kurama wasn't going to say anything he didn't want to say. Obviously, the fox wasn't wanting to talk right now. Turning his attention back to the vampire at hand, Kakashi sat down a plate of the most delicious smelling food. Smiling as the blonde started to eat he grinned. "This is amazing!" Naruto admitted. Smiling, Kakashi bowed his head in thanks for the compliment.

After Naruto finished eating, Kakashi looked at him. "What would you like to do now?"

Naruto shrugged, feeling warmth blossoming in his chest at the love Kakashi was showing him. Naruto could hear the thoughts in Kakashi's head...and all the thoughts were of how much he loved Naruto and how happy he was finally, after millenia.

"I dunno...but I know I want to spend time with you." Naruto admitted a bit sheepishly. Grinning, Kakashi took Naruto's hand, leading him off to enjoy a walk.

()()()

Naruto couldn't remember being happier. He had been spending a great deal of time with Kakashi, and Kurama finally seemed to have...begrudgingly...accepted Naruto's decision. Kurama had started talking to Naruto...a little bit. Naruto wasn't used to Kurama not talking, but Kakashi seemed to make things better. Everything about Kakashi made Naruto feel safe, calm, and happy. He was nervous about trying to explain this to his family, but he knew they would understand...at least after Naruto explained. Walking into his room about a month later, he saw Minato, Sasuke, and Itachi. A huge smile split his face in two. Rushing up, he hugged the three men. "Hey guys! I missed you." He admitted honestly.

The three men smiled at Naruto, hugging him back as well. Minato brought out a basket. "We brought some lunch...figured you might not have much of what you like of what you used to eat." Looking at his favorites being pulled out of the basket, Naruto's eyes got huge. Sitting down, he caught up with his comrades as he ate.

As he ate the ramen, Naruto's blue eyes grew wistful. "Kakashi makes _the best_ homemade ramen. Like, homemade...from scratch!" He grinned. Sasuke and Itachi glanced at each other, saying nothing. As the four men caught up, they could see that Naruto had fell under Kakashi's spell and that Naruto was in love with the vampire. None of them could believe it. Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest Slayer of all time, was in love with the Master vampire.

The time went quickly before the trio had to leave. Hugging each of them again, Naruto smiled. Kushina escorted them out. As Minato and Kushina exchanged a glance, Minato looked at Kushina. Swallowing thickly, he thought … maybe Naruto was onto something. Staring into her eyes, he picked up her hand, kissing her knuckles. "Kushina...could I have dinner with you?" As Kushina's eyes filled with tears, she smiled, nodding happily. Sasuke and Itachi watched on stoically. Walking out, the trio headed back to the Akatsuki.

()()()

Naruto came to Kakashi's room that night after Kakashi finally came back from a trip. Crawling into the bed that the silverette had just entered, Kakashi smiled tenderly at Naruto. "Did you enjoy your time with your father?" he asked. Naruto nodded, crawling up and cuddling with Kakashi. "Perhaps we could set up a dinner...let Minato get to know me?" Naruto held Kakashi's hand, seeing the fear behind Kakashi's eyes.

Laying with Kakashi for awhile, the men just holding each other, Naruto finally looked up at Kakashi. "I know you didn't put any kind of spell on me...but I kinda feel like my family thinks so. Does that make any sense?"

Kakashi looked down at Naruto, smoothing the hair behind his ear. "It does make sense. It's hard for them to believe you could love something you once hated so much."

Naruto nodded. "Yea, I guess." Noticing that Kakashi seemed a bit pale, he looked up with concern. "Why are you so pale?"

Kakashi shrugged, smiling gently at Naruto. "I don't know." He had been out battling for the last few days. They didn't appear to be Slayers, but just some rogue folks who decided that they hated vampires. They weren't experienced, but they did get some blows and cuts in.

Naruto read those thoughts. "You need to feed." Naruto noticed. Baring his neck, he grabbed Kakashi's hand. Nodding, Kakashi bent down, feeding from Naruto. As he drank, Naruto moaned in pleasure, his toes curling. Running his hands down Kakashi's back, Kakashi shivered, kissing Naruto back after finishing feeding. As Kakashi made love to Naruto, both men felt closer than ever before. As the men started to fall asleep, Kakashi yawned, the ring he bought in his jacket pocket for Naruto, tomorrow.

()()()

The next morning, Naruto woke up and stretched, smiling. Turning to look at Kakashi, he noticed that Kakashi was very pale and very cold. _Kurama, I think Kakashi is sick._

 _ **Yep...he is.**_ Kurama giggled.

 _What the hell? Why are you giggling? What's wrong with Kakashi?_

Before Kurama could respond, Kushina rushed in, her face flushed. "Kakashi! Something has happened..." Noticing Naruto in bed with Kakashi, she blushed. "Oh..s...sorry." Naruto slipped out of bed, slipping on pants as Kushina turned her head. "Kakashi, everyone is human! Tenzou, Sakura, Hinata, and even myself! What is going on?" Turning to look at the two after feeling Naruto's hand on her shoulder, she looked at concerned blue eyes.

"Mom, that's great...but I think Kakashi is sick." Naruto explained, happiness at his mom and friends humanity being restored, but worried about Kakashi. Kushina rushed up, looking at Kakashi, her face was ashen. Putting a hand on Kakashi's neck, head, and lips, she swallowed hard. "No, Naruto...he isn't sick. He's dead." Kushina said quietly.

Naruto laughed. "Yea, Mom, I know he's a vampire so he's dead." Noticing her face, Naruto's faltered. Before he could say anything else, Tenzou rushed in. Paling, he walked up, grabbing Kakashi's hand. Looking at Kushina, Tenzou fell to his knees.

"I was scared when I felt the blood rushing through me. Now I know why." Kushina whispered. Naruto rushed up, grabbing her.

"What is going on mom?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi has died. That's why we're all mortal now." Kushina whispered as tears tracked down her cheeks.

()()()

No one knew what killed Kakashi. Naruto was questioned, as he was the obvious suspect. However, since Naruto was inconsolable, as well as accounted for, and questioned extensively by a Yamanaka, he was cleared. The funeral was held. Naruto sat with Kushina and Tenzou, feeling empty. Looking to his mother after the funeral, he simply said quietly, "What now?"

Kushina held her son. "You can go back to the Akatuski...they are your family. Of course, I would love to stay with you...but I don't know that I would be welcomed." Her eyes cut down.

"Dad would love to have you back Mom. He never quit loving you." Naruto whispered, hugging his mom. He had felt empty since Kakashi was dead, and nothing had changed. Sakura and Hinata, human now, were going to come back to the Akatsuki with Naruto. Naruto was just going through the motions, but he was empty. He was trying to help everyone else. Kushina bit her lip, but she nodded. She hurt at losing an old friend, and she was hurt her son was hurt. As everyone packed their bags, leaving the castle, Naruto did not look back. As Kushina, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto headed back to the Akatsuki, Naruto had never felt more alone in his life.

()()()

Walking into his home, Naruto was met with questioning looks, especially when he showed up with the three other women. Everyone's guard was raised, weapons drawn. Sasuke came up. "Dobe, how are you back here?" Sasuke eyed the women suspiciously.

Naruto looked up, eyes dead. "Kakashi is dead. Everyone has regained their humanity. I've brought mom, Sakura, and Hinata back with me."

Sasuke actually grinned, clapping Naruto on the back. "That's great! You did it...how?"

Naruto heard the gasps from behind him. "I didn't do it. I didn't kill him. I love him...and I wish I had died with him." Going out, he escaped to his room.


	10. Closure

Naruto got up early the next morning. Naruto was going to find out what killed Kakashi and avenge him, even if it mean killing himself in the process. As he wrote a note explaining what he was doing, he heard footsteps behind him. Whirling around, he saw that it was just Itachi. "Where are you going?" Itachi asked as he grabbed a mug and made some coffee.

"To find out what killed Kakashi." Naruto stated. Itachi just nodded his back to Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto narrowed his eyes. He was feeling an all too Kurama smugness run through him. Recognition dawned in those oceanic blue orbs. "It was you. But how?" Naruto asked, as Itachi turned, face impassive.

"Yes, it was me. Kurama had been sending us messages through Matatabi. I knew you would not willingly kill Kakashi, not after you willingly allowed him to feed on you; you had gotten lost on the path of life. Therefore, Kurama and I had to take matters into my own hands. I wouldn't include Sasuke or your father in this, as the burden was mine to bear for double-crossing you. I have to admit that the book you swiped was very helpful. It told us to mix vervain with a Slayer's blood…that would cause death to a vampire. Therefore, I collected some vervain and then just waited until the next time we got to visit you. I suggested we take you a bunch of foods you liked, and I spiked the food we ate with vervain."

Naruto's fists were shaking at his sides. "But how did you know Kakashi would feed from me? Vervain has to be fresh in the blood…less than 24 hours old?" Naruto asked, his voice barely constrained.

Itachi shrugged. "Since you had already let Kakashi feed from you, I assumed you would again. I hired some rogue groups to be real pains. They kept attacking randomly, so as not to be tracked back to me. I made sure to send out a group a few days before we visited. Being gone for a few days, away from you, I knew Kakashi would fight and not feed…not if it meant that you might feel like he was cheating on you. In addition, we all know how erotic Kakashi's bite could be. And how jealous you can be. Therefore, Kakashi would weaken himself. Then, you would have to let him feed off of you…effectively killing him." Itachi's hard eyes never left Naruto's. "So, you did fulfill your destiny…you were the one to slay the master."

Itachi's eyes widened as Naruto lunged at him, a golden hue enveloping the blonde, black orbs circling him. As Itachi started defending himself for his very life, the table shattered. As wood rained down on them, Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto. "Naruto! What is going on?"

Naruto barely held back from slamming Sasuke to the ground. As he stepped back, tears tracking his face, he gritted his teeth. "Sasuke, stay out of this. It is none of your concern. Itachi killed Kakashi!" Naruto hissed. Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's chest, stopping him, and then turned to Itachi.

"Itachi…is this true?" Sasuke asked, looking to his brother.

"Hai. It is true." Itachi said, catching his breath.

"Why, brother? I thought we were going to figure out a way to save Kakashi as well?" Sasuke looked confused.

"I couldn't guarantee that we would get that chance." Itachi was breathing heavily, warily watching Naruto, whose anger was coming off him in waves.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto. "Naruto, I know how angry you are. I'm sorry to have to ask this, but he is my brother and I love him. Do not kill him, please. He did what he thought was best."

Naruto stared hard at Sasuke. Sasuke never asked for anything. Shoulders slumping, Naruto turned, his appearance returning to normal. Walking out, Naruto didn't look back.

()()()

Time passed. Sasuke never saw Naruto again. No one in the Akatsuki did. There was overwhelming sadness upon Naruto's disappearance. Eventually, when no one saw Naruto after several years, rumors emerged that he died. Or that he killed himself. Kakashi's mansion remained vacant. No one ever moved in there. Tenzou stayed on in the groundskeeper's house and tended to the place, keeping it immaculate, but he refused to live in the mansion.

One night, many years after Naruto's disappearance, Sakura walked up to the graveyard at the side of the mansion. Walking along, she looked until she found what she was looking for. The headstone of Hatake, Kakashi. There were fairly fresh roses on it. Swallowing audibly, Sakura went up to the dark mansion. Turning the knob, she was not surprised that she was allowed in. As she walked through the rooms, she finally found the one she was looking for. Sitting down outside the Master bedroom, she cleared her throat.

"I don't know if you're here…but in case you are, I wanted to give you an update. Hinata and Sasuke married, and they had a little girl, Hisada. She's about twenty-five now. Itachi and I dated but never married. I was with him until he died. He's been gone three years, now. Your mom and dad were together, and happy for the rest of their lives. They died about five years ago. We all looked for you, but we couldn't find you. Everyone misses you. Nobody knows why you left but Sasuke and Itachi…Sasuke won't say a word, and…well; everyone knows how dead men tell no tales. Naruto, we all miss Kakashi…but it's not right that you've hermited yourself away from your loved ones. Kakashi wouldn't want that for you." Stopping to take a breath, the mansion was silent as a tomb. Sighing, she got up. "We all love you. Please, come back to us." Silently, she walked out. She never saw the blue eyes that followed her as she left.

()()()

Naruto lay down, his bones creaking, as a cough escaped his chest. He was only 56, but he felt so much older. After leaving the Akatsuki, Naruto moved into Kakashi's mansion…he felt closer to the vampire there. Tenzou knew, but left him alone. Naruto used the kitchen and the Master bedroom with the Master bath, and that was it. He never touched the rest of the house. He visited Kakashi's grave every day. He would talk to it as if it was Kakashi. Since Kakashi was fairly silent, it was somewhat realistic. He thought back on what Sakura told him. About an hour after Sakura stopped by, Naruto went back to the gravesite.

"Hey, 'Kashi. It's me, Naruto." He chuckled as a light rain started. Coughing, he cleared his throat. He'd had this cough for about a week. It was annoying. Laying some more flowers on the grave, he got rid of the day old roses. He rubbed the tombstone gently. "Happy birthday. I miss you. I love you…I've never quit loving you. Sakura finally figured out where I was and she came to visit me tonight. Seems Sasuke and Hinata got married and had a little girl. Mom and Dad stayed together until they died." He left out the part about Itachi, as he was still bitter about what happened.

"They miss me, but nothing like how much I miss you. Kakashi…I miss you so much…you were my other half…you still are. I feel like I'm just a shell without you. I've been ripped in two and I'm not whole. I love you so much. I haven't been happy since the last time we were together. If I could go back in time, I would, gladly, to spend some more time with you." Naruto stopped, interrupted by a coughing fit. When he stopped, he lay down on the grave, wrapping his arms around the headstone. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep as the rain drenched his clothes. A coughing fit woke him up a bit later. Soaked to the bone, Naruto went inside. Changing into dry clothes, Naruto lay down, holding Kakashi's pillow, which had long lost Kakashi's scent. However, Naruto's imagination was strong, and he could still smell Kakashi…at least a little bit.

()()()

"Naruto…wake up." The soft baritone woke Naruto. As the sun filtered into his eyes, Naruto frowned and sat up. _Who was talking to me?_ Suddenly, Naruto sat up as he saw silver hair.

"K…Kakashi?" Naruto rasped out. Stepping away from the bookshelf, Kakashi smiled at Naruto, his face maskless. Jumping up, Naruto ran and grabbed Kakashi, hugging him, holding onto him for dear life. "Kakashi! Why…how…nevermind…I don't care. You're here!" Leaning back, Naruto kissed Kakashi tenderly, all the longing he felt poured into that kiss. When he finally broke the kiss, he looked up into those onyx eyes. Kakashi was smiling down at him, smoothing some hair behind his ear.

"I missed you, Naruto. I always watched over you." Kakashi said softly, running a hand down Naruto's cheek. As Naruto nuzzled into that hand, he smiled.

"I don't want to leave you." Naruto murmured. Feeling a kiss on the top of his head, he looked up, his eyes so impossibly blue.

"You don't have to ever again." Kakashi assured Naruto, holding him close.

"How do you know for sure?" Naruto asked, snuggling into Kakashi's chest.

"Because, Naruto…you're dead. I've come to bring you back with me." He held Naruto's hand as he motioned to the bed where Naruto's body was laying, the wearied face finally showing peace. Walking over to a coat still hung on a rack, Kakashi pulled something out of the pocket. Turning to Naruto, he took the blonde's hand. "I'm kinda surprised you never found this but…anyways, I wanted to ask you this before I died, but didn't get a chance. Naruto…would you marry me and make me the happiest man in the afterlife?"

Chuckling at the comment as tears glittered in his eyes, Naruto shook his head yes. As he held onto Kakashi for dear life, he thanked Kami that he was reunited with Kakashi. As Kakashi slid the ring on Naruto's finger, he then grabbed the blonde's hand and led him to their forever after.


End file.
